


Loki's New Groove

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Darcy  Does Disney Good [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Disney fun, Gen, Humour, Messing with Loki, Not The Result She Wanted, failing, fun times, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane convinces (BRIBES) Darcy into asking Loki for his help with her research.</p><p>Darcy tries to approach with humour and fails. About to walk away still feeling proud of herself, Loki goes and ruins her groove. Not one to stand for it she gets back at him in the best way possible: Disney Torture. </p><p>What better way to make him reflect on his arrogant, asshat ways than subject him to 'Emperor's New Groove.'</p><p>The end result: Not at all what she had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's New Groove

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm being held at gun point by my plot bunnies. They keep ambushing me at work, tying me up and making me write more and more Darcy/Loki.
> 
> I will admit that it is endless amounts of fun though.
> 
> All light hearted fun here :)

Loki's New Groove

After aiding in protecting the nine realms from the Dark Elves Loki was granted parole through community service. Sworn to it in blood and magic Loki had no choice but to assist the Avengers in protecting Earth for however long Odin saw fit.

Forced to also live in the same home as the Avengers Loki made it his sole purpose to not enjoy himself. He would find nothing but misery in their company, no warmth in their unity under the roof, and certainly no amusement. That oath lasted for about a month before Darcy Lewis moved in.  
~~~ ~~~~ ~~~

“Darcy I have a favor to ask.” Jane approached Darcy tentatively, her hands fidgeted and she was biting her bottom lip.

Darcy took this in and squinted in suspicion, “This should be good. Lay it on me Boss Lady.”

“IwantyoutoaskLokitohelpwithmyresearch.” Jane gushed it out in one breath barely making it a sentnce.

Blinking a couple times to process Darcy asked, “Did you just....You want me to.......Whhhhhhhy?” Having been with Jane for nearly three years now and feeling secure with her position as Jane's permanent assistant Darcy unleashed her greatest whine.

“Thor may be an alien but he's a fighter, not a scholar. Loki has more understanding of things and he's more academically inclined. He might even be interested?”

“No Jane. You know as well as I do that he's just a brooding, angsty teenage asshat that tried to conquer Earth. If he offered to help he'd likely lace the whole thing with a bomb that would destroy the Earth rather than continue being stuck on it. I don't want to be the one in Heaven apologizing to all the other dearly departed souls of Earth because I invited him to come play Science!”

Lightly jumping on the toes of her feet like a kid about to have a full blown temper tantrum Jane pleaded, “Please Darce?”

“No.”

“Pretty pretty please?” Jane's eyes got a bit bigger, a little moist even. She was just about ready to beg.

“Jane I swear to Thor if you don't stop-”

“I'll pay for your Starbucks coffee for the next three months and you can use my credit card to buy all the hats and frumpy sweaters you want.” 

Darcy paused, considered then tried a new angle, “You'll pay for my Starbucks for two months, let me use your credit once, AND you have to go to bed at 10:30 every night for a month.”

“10:30? But that's really early, I could get so much work done with a couple hours more than that!” Of course Jane complained about the one thing that wouldn't put a crimp in her finances.

“And just think of all the progress you'd make with Loki to assist you in the time you do have.” Darcy knew the Jane-Brain-Game like the back of her hand. Offer Jane an option, and then when she complained about it being disruptive to her work, use logic to make Jane see the benefits.

Jane did some calculating, some internal struggling, and then finally caved into Darcy's perspective, as she usually did. “Alright fine, but you'll still have to come tell me when it is 10:30. Now go ask Loki before I chicken out.” She made a shoo-shoo motion with her hands.

Snorting Darcy grabbed her StarkPad from the table, “Before you chicken out? I'm the one risking my neck thanks.”

“He won't hurt you, he'd bound by oath and magic not to harm anyone. Now go.” Jane gave Darcy a good shove to make her leave the lab faster.

~~ ~~~ ~~~~

Up in the tower's common living room area Darcy found Loki where he always was. She'd only been living there for a couple weeks and she already knew his basic routine. If he wasn't on a mission, or in his bedroom sleeping, he would be in the living room sitting in the corner recliner with a book. On the rare occasion he would go down to the Gym levels to work on team combat training, and on even rarer occasions he would be engaged in a battle of wits with Tony or Natasha. Usually in the form of snippy banter back and forth, once she'd stumbled upon him playing chess with Tony. Which still had plenty of banter, but the amount of mental power going into the game was enough to scare Darcy right back out of the room.

With no one else around Darcy mentally pulled up her big girl panties and strode purposefully over to Loki. Not even waiting for him to acknowledge her presence when she stopped a couple steps from him she went straight to the point, with a twist of course. Using her best posh, upper class British snob voice she declared “Dr. Foster kindly inquires if you would like to partake in her scientific endeavors. Although her beloved, bear of a man, is easy on the eyes, he does not however hold the amount of intellect she requires to advance her research.”

Loki managed to maintain his focus on the book right up to the point where Darcy called Thor a bear with no intelligence. The corner of his mouth twitched just the slightest bit. Glancing up to see it was Dr. Foster's assistant who he couldn't bother to remember the name of he replied without blinking or even a hint of jest, “Please inform your Dr. Foster that I adamantly refuse her offer.”

“Hmm quite, very good sir. I shall relay the message immediately. Good day to you then.” Super proud of herself for being a dramatic disturbance to Loki's tranquility Darcy made a jovial show of bowing then spinning on her heel to march away.

Her foot stopped mid-step when Loki called after her, “Do also inform Dr. Foster that should she so desperately need my assistance, she should ask herself rather than her send her minion to do so.”

Her hackles raising to the indirect insult Darcy let the goofy charade drop, “Dude seriously?! You just ruined a fun moment! I'm so telling Jane you called her wuss puss, she'll just love an excuse to punch you again.”

“You ruined my moment of peace first. It seemed only fair to ruin your moment of jest. Do shut up and go away now.” He'd gone back to reading his book, but the voice he'd used to say this was clearly one of restrained irritation.

“Alright fine Emperor Kuzco, be that way. So sorry to ruin your groove.” She grumbled this under breath not caring if he heard or not. Which evidently he did.

“I haven't the faintest idea who you're referring to, so if that was meant to be an insult it's failed. Now leave silently.” There was now an edge of threat to his voice.

Unable to resist poking the grumbling animal (because she never has resisted before) Darcy stayed where she was with a smirk on her face, “Just for that I'm going to keep ruining your peaceful moment. JARVIS, Over Ride Command: Disney. Where ever Prince Asshole is play the Emperor's New Groove on any available screen. Keep it playing until its played through to the of the movie.”

“Over Ride Command accepted Ms. Lewis.” The screen rolled down from the ceiling over top of the book case. It immediately lit up with the blue screen and castle. Loki was glaring at her so intensely she was certain lasers would come out of his eyes. 

Not caring in the slightest she gave a full grin and walked away with a bounce in her step, “Enjoy the movie Kuzco.”

~~~ ~~~~

Jane was depressed to hear about Loki's rejection, but did seem to perk up at Darcy's means of antagonizing him. She even snickered from her place at her white board when Tony walked into the lab asking, “Why is our oh-so-beloved Prince of Emo being forced to watch Emperor's New Groove every where he goes?” When Darcy explained the cause he just about died on the floor from lack of oxygen he was laughing so hard.

At 10:30 when Jane went to bed (like a good little scientist) Darcy decided to check in on her torture victim. 

She wasn't sure where to start so she went with the point of origin. To her utter surprise she found Loki sprawled back on the couch giving his full attention to the movie. She'd come in just as it was ending and the credits rolled up. 

He must have sensed her there with her jaw hanging open because he commented without looking back, “Now that I understand the reference, I see that you were in fact complimenting me.”

“Wha- How? Kuzco was a spoiled brat that had to be turned into a freaking llama by his diabolical adviser to learn how to be a decent human being. How is that a compliment?!”

The screen had been the only source of light, when it turned off Darcy found herself squinting into the darkness. She just about jumped out of her clothes when Loki's voice came from behind her and very close to her ear, “Emperor Kusco knew exactly what he wanted, endured a hardship and continued to rule in the end. I know what I want, I'm rather close to the end of my hardship, so I believe I will be the one ruling in the end. So thank you.” 

Just through his voice alone Darcy could hear the smirk. As his quiet steps walked away to his bedroom she heard him humming the opening theme song from the movie.

“What...exactly just happened?” Alone in the dark Darcy was afraid of what that answer might be.


End file.
